Insatiable Knights: Stolen Innocence
by Jaden Scott Lewis
Summary: Harry, together with his friends celebrates the holidays in a very different manner. Being the innocent one in the bunch, Harry never enjoys their celebration. But what if the celebration is all about him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Stressed with the thesis so i need an outlet. Instead of eating, i decided to write.**

* * *

**Harry's POV**

I woke up feeling a little bit dizzy, only to find out that I was tied up, arms and feet, and is blindfolded.

Last thing I remember is my friend Jasper handing a cup of beer and then here I am sitting in this chair like a stupid kidnapped victim.

"Guys! Come on, untie me! This isn't funny!" I screamed knowing those dicks are just around.

Nobody replied but then I heard soft moans and groans like some movie is playing.

Suddenly I felt someone touching my thighs which automatically shocked me.

"What the hell!" I screamed trying to scare whoever is touching me.

Then I felt that someone sit on my lap. Just when I was about to shout at him again, he suddenly talked making me realize he is not a he but a she.

"Shhh... Just relax. My job here is to pleasure you. Your job is to just enjoy." She whispered seductively that sent chills over me. But what I hated the most was the effect she had on me under my pants.

"Whatever my friends paid you to do, I will double the amount. Just don't do it." I said trying to control my voice.

What she said next had me thinking. Maid my head go bonkers and my buddy grow harder.

"You would pay me double the price to not devirginize you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**an: Hey! For those who were able to read my other fanfic, i'm sorry for not updating for soooo long. I'm not gonna take that down(yet =D) I do want to finish that one, it's just that I lost interest after being gone for a long time. Still, i WILL finish that. So for the readers of this story (about, idk, maybe five? LOL) thank you for dropping by and please don't forget to leave some reviews.**

**And oh, I don't own Twilight nor Harry Potter (SURPRISE! =D)**

**So on with the story now =D**

* * *

Harry's POV

"Harry? Are you listening?" Edward asked looking irritated.

"I'm sorry. We were talking about?" I asked back.

Edward sighed along with our friends. I do hope they were talking no more serious than what to wear for New Year or I would be totally screwed.

"What's wrong with you dude? We've been talking for quite a while now and nothing ever entered your system? Where in Mars are you?" Emmett asked looking as pissed as everybody else.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something."

From an irritated look a sly smile ran across Emmett's face.

"Oh, now I get it. You were thinking about the girl from last night weren't you? Was she that good?" He asked while his brows were running up and down.

Instantly, a smile formed my lips causing them to gag.

"Did you really do it?" Jacob eagerly asked. I see that they have forgotten that I was not listening to their discussion a while a go. Ha!

"Do I really have to tell if we did?"

"Damn. You did it." Emmett exclaimed looking really proud. I just had to laugh at his expression, so I did.

Out of nowhere, the ever snobbing, ever quiet Jasper talked.

"No he didn't." He said not taking his eyes from his computer.

"What?" Emmett asked confused.

"I said he didn't do it. If he would have done it with the whore we rented, she wouldn't have come knocking on my door the following morning returning half the amount we gave her." Jasper said finally looking at us. But wait, did he just say she gave the money back?

"Just half the amount? Don't tell me she just gave you a head, Harry?" Emmett asked raising one eyebrow. One more of that then I would picture him gay in my mind. A huge bear gay.

"She said she couldn't return the full amount because she already used half of it bailing his brother from the sindicate he was in."

After hearing Jasper say that everbody were like _oh_. The room suddenly fell on silence. Until Ron came in shouting.

"I brought food!"

Everybody was back to talking about our upcoming New Year's party. So that's what they were talking about.

They asked me if we could have the party at my place this year, but I refused. I haven't even started putting my stuff in place yet then their going to abuse my space again. Not in fifteen more years.

Eversince we graduated being guardians two years ago, we've celebrated the holidays like stag parties. Few of our male friends are invited but most of our guest are bachelorettes. As Emmett would say; _Why bother having an all male party if you can't bang them by the end of the night?_

We; Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Jacob, Seth, Draco, Ron and I, are all fresh graduates from Hogwarts. But instead of learning how to use our magic, we were trained to be guardians of the gates.

Around the human world, there are only six gates accessible to mankind leading to our world; the world of magic.

Draco, Ron and I are fullblooded wizards. Seth and Jacob are from the Quileute tribe of shapeshifters. Edward Jasper and Emmett are bloodsuckers, I mean vampires.

We were recruited since we were just twelve and graduated when we were eighteen.

After graduating we were allowed by the Ministry to live amongst humans in the human world. But we were forbidden to use our magic whateve the situation is.

Since then, weve been celebrating our freedom in the best way we can.

"So it's settled then, we will be having our party at Draco's." I suddenly hear Emmett saying. Once again I wasn't able to hear everything that were discussed.

"So would that be all? Can I go now?" I asked.

Emmett just rolled his eyes on me. "Go, disappear."

I just laughed and pat his back as I excited Edward's pad.

As I was driving home I couldn't stop thinking about what Jasper had said. I had been thinking about it too deep that I didn't notice that I already reached home. I'm actually glad I never got into any accident.

I took out my phone as I went inside the elevator.

Now, who am I going to call first? Jasper? Should I ask him about the girl from last night?

A small smile formed my lips as I thought of a much more better idea.

Maybe I should call the cops instead.

The girl from last night… she took my virginity with her.


End file.
